


Afraid of the fall

by cillasstuff



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Fights, Gun Violence, M/M, Mobster Jensen, Organized Crime, Prostitution, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cillasstuff/pseuds/cillasstuff
Summary: Jared's best friend Chad ran into trouble with one of the local crime bosses so Jared offered himself as payment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write so thank you for such great inspiration. Check out her wonderful art work [here](http://emmatheslayer.livejournal.com/406849.html). I also want to give a huge thanks to for her beta skills, any mistakes found are my own. I do not own Jared or Jensen or any of the people mentioned, I'm just using their likeness for my story.
> 
> Please forgive the prominence of food talk in the story, my excuse is that I was binge watching Top Chef while writing.

 

Jensen looked at himself in the mirror and straightened his tie.  
The mirror was cracked and broken, but that didn’t reflect the man he was, but the man whose room this was, Chad Michael Murray.

 

Unlike Mr. Murray, Jensen looked good, and he and the men on the other side of the door knew it. The only reason they didn’t voice it aloud was that they thought he would kill them, but they knew Jensen looked nice because some of them tried to emulate his style.

He tried not to be elitist about where he was because this was business and he went where business took him. Business often took him to places that were not up to his standards socially and the place Murray chose to call home was not even close to his social station.  
Tonight, business took him to a side of town that he hadn’t visited since he made his first kill. He’d used his innocent look and his fresh pressed clothes to remove him from the list of usual suspects and hadn’t looked back until now. Tonight, he was rifling through drawers full of dirty underwear and used condoms trying to find a man who’d thought that he could steal from him.

Thanking God he had gloves on, he wondered how the fuck someone who used as much shit as Murray did got hard. Perhaps that’s where the posters of half-naked women in triangles of cloth that were supposed to be bikinis came in.

The women were pretty if you went for, well, women.

Now give him posters of muscular men spread eagle on that same car (who wouldn’t want a Ferrari) with their hard dicks barely contained in that same small piece of cloth, well then, you’d have his attention.

His men amused themselves by calling him the dapper Don and Jensen pretended that he didn’t know and let them have their fun. The news media had put their spin on it as well, saying that he was paying homage to those who came before him, Al Capone, Meyer Lansky and the real Dapper Don, John Gotti and it was flattering to be compared to those men. But the truth was if he didn’t dress up so over the top and dressed more like his age twenty-two, then he looked like some oversexed rent boy, and no one took him seriously. 

In the business of crime, impressions were everything.

His business was why he was here in this dump searching for Chad, the man took drugs on credit and now he couldn’t pay forcing Jensen to pay him a visit and Jensen hated home visits. His men suggested that he wear gloves, but they should have suggested a tetanus shot because the dirty pictures hanging on the walls were the only thing clean in the room.  
It was cool outside, and Jensen was wearing his favorite coat but after a visit to this place he was going to have to burn it as well. Perhaps he could wrap Murray in it and then set it on fire, a nice slow death to give him time to think of what he did wrong and caused Jensen to lose his coat.

Jensen’s crew had been searching for Chad for the past two weeks, and no one could locate him. Call him stupid, but finding a crackhead who hadn’t had a hit in two weeks should be easy, but apparently, it wasn’t.

Perhaps Jensen should get rid of his men and put Chad on the payroll because it amazed him that a drug addicted idiot possessed the faculties to hide from some of the smartest men Jensen knew. Since he operated so well high, Jensen could pay him in product. 

Play time was over, and Jensen was getting pissed. He had personally torn the room apart, and nothing gave a clue as to where he might find Murray and then he saw it hanging on the door to the bathroom.  
It was a vest with a name tag that read Chad.

He recognized the vest; it was for the carnival that came to town each year in the fall. His mom had taken him and his sister once when she was still pretending to be their mother and not the local crack whore. Of course, selling herself for a ten-dollar rock didn’t make her lose her self-righteous about Jensen being gay.

No, she was okay when he began to sell drugs for Morgan, but she couldn’t handle him liking dick and kicked him out, moved away and wouldn’t let him see Mack. 

“So, Murray’s working the midway,” Jensen mumbled aloud with a derisive laugh. “No wonder he can’t afford to pay me.” 

Holding the vest in is hand, Jensen walked out of the building using the back stairs to the dark SUV waiting there. Before stepping inside the vehicle, he removed his coat the gloves and his shoes. He wasn’t sure what was in that building, but he wasn’t taking it home with him.  
Throwing the vest into the front seat at the two men seated there, “Take me here,” he ordered before he slipped his feet into the pair of shoes waiting for him. “Where’s Speight?” he asked Christian Kane, his driver and the closest thing he had to a best friend.

“It came to my attention that he’s been spending time at Pellegrino’s place and when I questioned him he didn’t give me an answer that I could bring to you, so I took care of him.”

“You vet his replacement,” Jensen ordered before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes waiting to get to his destination. Once the car took off, he made himself comfortable, never once questioning that his driver would take him somewhere other than where he wanted. 

Jensen didn’t have to be told that they’d arrived at the fair, the smells gave it away. It brought back memories that he supposed he could classify as happy ones. The popcorn, something being fried and cotton candy.

Unbidden, a smile crept onto his lips as the smell of cotton candy brought an image of his sister behind his eyelids. 

She was running and smiling a smile so bright it could have powered every ride there. Their mom had somehow managed to keep her promise and let them ride rides and bought them treats, and Mack had kept going back to eat the spun sugar until it made her sick. 

He only sees her in pictures now, but she’s still smiling. Just not at him.

As they walked the fairway among the families dressed in their Wal-Mart jeans and cargo shorts, Jensen and his men looked out of place, but that didn’t bother them. Once they found Murray and Jensen treated himself to some cotton candy for old times sake, they would be gone and so would Murray.

Chris spotted him first, as luck would have it Murray was headed for the cotton candy stand, Jensen smiled to himself, thinking that he could kill two birds with one stone.

From the way Murray was shaking Jensen could tell that he was tweaking and talking about something nonsensical, but he didn't need a fix as bad as Jensen thought he would. That meant someone was helping him and that person needed to be taught a lesson as well.  
It wouldn’t be a permanent one like Murray’s, but it would be memorable.

“Murray,” Jensen greeted like an old friend. 

For the first time in his life, Jensen was speechless. When Murray and the person he was standing next to turned around, the young man took his breath away.  
“What can I get you?” a dimpled smile asked.

A bed and a week alone with you underneath me was the first thought that came to Jensen’s mind, but that would be mixing business with pleasure. He would take care of his business and then he would find all the pleasure he could with this kid.

He could tell that the boy knew who he was and why he was there by the way his eyes stretched and the brave way he stepped in front of Murray as though his body was going to protect what Chris was going to do to Murray.

Nodding his head, Chris moved forward and past the flimsy counter that was supposed to separate the public from the sticky sweet treat. He reached out to push the kid aside, but then he spoke.  
“Please don’t hurt my friend,” Dimples pleaded as he reached out and placed his hand on Jensen’s.  
Chris started to interrupt and remove Dimples from Jensen’s vicinity and perhaps even bury him with Murray for having the audacity to touch Jensen. But Jensen liked this boys’ touch and the way he begged.

Normally someone pleading for their friend or family member was annoying, and Jensen could just as easily have them killed for talking to him let alone touching, but not today. Where this boys hand touched Jensen’s flesh, it tingled in that spot before moving from his hand to his entire body until it had something buzzing under his skin that felt like ten thousand bees.

He surprised Chris by stilling him; he wanted to deal with Dimples himself, and he was willing to hurt Chris if he so much as bruised this boys skin. He didn’t know what he wanted from this kid, but Jensen would play it out until the end.

Once Jensen was sated they would go their separate ways and Dimples would go back to being who he was, and Jensen would go back to killing people and most likely begin with Chad. With this boy begging so pretty, Jensen wouldn’t promise that he won’t kill Murray, but he would give the blonde a reprieve.

“Why not?” Jensen asked in a low voice that had every dick became hard and every pussy wet within hearing range.

“We have your money,” Dimples said.

“You should have said that first,” Jensen smiled at the boy. “It could have saved a lot of confusion.”

Jensen watched as the boy bit his lip. He studied the pink flesh as it turned white where his teeth bit into it. Reading body language as one of Jensen’s specialties, and biting his lip was a tell. It was sexy as hell, but it was a tell.

“I feel there’s a but coming, right. As cute as your dimples are, I can’t with a straight face call you Dimples, so what is your name.” 

“Jared, his name is Jared,” Murray mumbled from where he was hiding from behind his friend. “Jared don’t get yourself caught up in this.” 

“Now you decide to stand up for yourself,” Jensen said as he shot the blonde a look of disgust, “If I were you, I’d shut up. Now, Jared, you were saying?”

“Well, we have half of the money, but we won’t have the rest until payday.”

“Unless payday is tonight, that’s not going to help your friend,” Jensen smiled as he let his eyes travel over the boy’s tight body. “I didn’t give my product out in increments, so I won't take my payments that way. It's all or nothing. What else do you have to offer?”

Jensen could hear Christian grind his teeth when Jensen made the offer. During the years they’d been together, Jensen has never traded goods for sex, it sets a bad precedence. If a person couldn’t pay, then something else was used to barter and if that meant taking a life then so be it, but it was never sex because it was too common of a commodity. 

Hell, Murray was decent looking perhaps he could trade for sex, just not with Jensen; the boy could work it off in one of Jensen’s houses for the next year to repay what he’s stolen. He hadn’t stolen that much, but he had to pay for making Jensen chase him. His saving grace was when Jensen met Jared.

The more Jensen thought about Chad working in one of his houses, he thought that might be better in the end, because no matter how clean they were, a whore house was a soul sucker, even the high end one on Charter Street where the clientele was the city’s elite. 

Almost all the workers used drugs to forget where they were and the only place they could purchase them was from Jensen, so they usually ended up owing so much for the drugs that they never managed to pay back what they originally owed.

Placing Chad in one of his houses would work for Jensen because that way he could keep whatever promise he was going to make with Jared, and still make an example out of Murray.

“Jared no!” Chad shook his head and tried to stop Jared again. “Let me handle this.”

Jensen walked up to Murray and said in a tone that only they could hear, “He’s doing just fine Murray, a helluva lot better than you. His pretty eyes have kept you alive so let him continue unless you’re ready to die?”

Stepping away from the blonde, Jensen noted the expression on Chad’s face. It was a study of relief when he realized that his worthless life had just been extended, so he stood back and watched as his friend flirted with danger.

“I’ll tell you what, how about you and I discuss an extension for Mr. Murray over dinner?”

Jensen watched as the kid mulled over the invitation. He didn’t know that Jensen had made up his mind already to let Murray live. It wouldn’t be a great quality of life, but he would be breathing. Chris didn’t think Jensen was aware of how he eyed the young man when he came in to get his drugs. For his loyalty and for taking care of Speight, he’d let Christian break Murray in before putting him in a room in one of his houses.

“Have dinner with me?”

It was cute when Jared blushed and nodded his affirmation. Murray stood beside the gorgeous young man, looking thankful that he wasn’t going to die tonight.

Once they were in the safety of the car, Jensen told Christian, “take Murray to the Charter Street location. He’s done me the favor of cleaning himself up and hadn’t sold himself for twenty dollars or a hit so we can get good money for him. If you find a good replacement for Speight, then you can break him in.”

Christian didn’t respond to the gift, but Jensen could tell his friend was excited by the way he flexed his fingers on the steering wheel until they turned white.  
Dinner was tricky. 

He couldn’t take Jared to the normal places he dined. Some of them had two or three Michelin Stars, and he wasn't sure if Jared’s palate was sophisticated enough for that. He knew that he didn't have the patience to watch him pick through a meal that was both delicious as well as artistic and find it lacking. 

As a compromise, Christian found a little diner that would make Jared comfortable and wouldn’t make Jensen ill. He brought along a bottle of the pink stuff just in case.

The place was cleaner than Jensen anticipated. When he thought of diners, he remembered those places where he and Christian would beg for food when they didn't have two dimes to rub together. If they were particularly hungry, they would sometimes eat the leftovers before the busboy would clean the table.

As they arrived to pick Jared up, Jensen noticed that the building was almost a big of a dump as the one Murray lived in, but not quite. A peek inside told Jensen that the apartment was cleaner than Chad’s, but that didn’t matter to Jensen because he wouldn’t be spending that much time in it, but it was nice to know that his new lover wasn’t a slob. 

He wasn’t interested in Jared’s housekeeping abilities; he had Alona for that. The only household chores Jared needed to be concerned about was between the sheets. 

In the end, Jensen couldn’t bring himself to eat at the diner. Food poisoning was not how he intended to die, but he loved watching Jared eat. It was pornographic listening to him moan at each bite, and Jensen adjusted himself in his pants each time Jared’s pretty pink lips closed around the thick cut fries. He hoped he did everything with that much enthusiasm. 

Jared was so busy enjoying the greasy food that he didn’t notice that Jensen wasn’t eating. He only lifted his head up from his food when he heard Jensen moan. When their eyes met, Jared stopped mid chew.

“Why aren't you eating?” Jared asked as he swallowed the masticated food. “This is the best diner I've eaten in since I've been with the midway.”

Jensen’s thoughts changed. Jared traveled with the piss poor excuse of a carnival, “when do you leave?” 

“Two weeks,” Jared answered, and Jensen could tell when he realized that his game was up.

“Did you think that you would string me along until it was time for you to leave? That you would take my money and Murray?”

The thought Jared using him infuriated Jensen, if this boy didn't have him tied up in knots, he’d have the boy in a room next to Murray making the house a hell of a lot of money. 

However, the thought of someone else touching Jared infuriated Jensen even more and made him that more desperate to have the boy. He was going to have him, but first, he had to lay the ground rules so that Jared would know that he was between Charybdis and Scylla.

“I need you to know what you’re getting into; I mean even over the smell of grease in this place I can smell that you’re a virgin. If you leave here with me tonight, keep this in mind. I can go to one of three whore houses tonight and have someone to do anything I want, so I don’t need you to get my rocks off. I'll break you in easy, but you must cater to my likes, not the other way around. If you can’t do that, then you’ve wasted my time and put yourself in the line of fire along with Murray.” 

He watched as Jared’s mind processed his words and he could tell that he was trying to factor in an escape, but there would be no escape for the young man. He put himself in Jensen’s radar and now he had to pay the price.

“Know this as well, Jared, I'm petty. If you try to run, you won't like the results. Two weeks, I own you, body and soul for two weeks. After that, you can leave free and clear. If you stay one minute longer, you’re mine.”

Pushing the food away from him, “I may not be as experienced as you, but I’m not a virgin. I can give you two weeks, but for the record, his name is Chad, and you can't…”

“Can’t what sweetheart?” Jensen tensed. He wanted this boy, but he wasn’t going to be led around by his balls.

“Please don’t hurt him,” Jared whispered.

“I won’t lay a finger on him… Chad,” Jensen smiled. He wouldn’t, but he made no promises about Christian.

After his promise, all the tension was gone, and now he had the boy from the cotton candy booth, sticky sweet and gorgeous and for two weeks, his.

Dinner was just a way of teasing Jensen, but he let Jared have his moment, but once he swallowed the last bite they were on the way back to the dump Jared called home to get things he said he couldn’t live without for two weeks.

Jensen indulged him, but whatever it was he needed, Jensen was sure it should be burned instead of being taken to his apartment.

“Home?” Christian asked once Jared disappeared in the doorway.

“No, he doesn’t know it yet, but I’m keeping him.” 

Nodding to the man in the front seat next to him, Christian smiled and informed his boss, “Okay, since I get to break Murray in, I start tonight. Collins here will be your security.”

He was ignoring the blue-eyed Russian on purpose. The quiet but deadly man had risen quickly through the organization's ranks, and Jensen was sure he wouldn’t hesitate to follow an order. If Christian said he was trustworthy, then Jensen didn’t question his loyalty. Before Jensen could give the man his instructions, he was out of the car pointing his gun at an unseen intruder.

Pellegrino. 

“This is my territory, Ackles,” the older man spat at Jensen, embarrassed that he was being held at gunpoint in the middle of the street in his territory. “Why are you slumming?”

“I wanted to see if this was worth taking over,” Jensen lied, “but you’re right, this is more your element than mine.”

“You little shit!” The man snapped.

Jensen just turned his head, no longer interested in the older man whom he realized was just full of bluster. He didn’t even have men around him, so why was he out alone walking in this neighborhood? Aldis Hodge, Pellegrino’s second should be with him, but he was nowhere in sight. Something was amiss, and Jensen would most definitely take advantage. He would take this territory just for shits and giggles. 

It would be easy to kill the man right now, but that would start a war for dominance and Jensen would have to spend the next few weeks cleaning this shit up. He had plans for the next two weeks, and they didn’t include quelling gang wars.

“Call of your goon,” Pellegrino asked just short of begging.

He stared at the scene before him and as well as the dark corners and noticed Pellegrino’s men lurking but none came to help. This territory would be his by the end of the week. 

“Misha please escort Mr. Pellegrino to his men,” Jensen smirked. “I wouldn’t want anything to happen to him.”

The man was done. Jensen had just humiliated him in front of his men, and Jensen knew that meant the loss of respect. When Misha made it back to the car, Jensen ordered, “have the head of his crew in my office tomorrow afternoon.” 

Jared chose that moment to return with a bag and slid into the car unaware of the earlier confrontation with his enemy. Jensen tapped the window signaling Christian to leave.

 

Jared didn’t need that much from his apartment; he needed time alone to think. Since the moment he foolishly offered himself on a platter to Jensen fucking Ackles he hasn’t had a moment to himself.

As he placed some things in a duffle bag, his survival instincts were screaming at him to run. As a matter of fact, once he’d packed his favorite jeans and some shirts that didn’t look as though they came from the bargain bin at his local thrift store, he was ready.  
Part of him hoped that Ackles would change his mind and go to those others he’d mentioned earlier. A glance out of the window told him differently. Not only was the big black SUV still parked out front, but one of the men from the front seat pointing a gun at someone.

Jared wasn’t stupid; he’d lived in enough poor neighborhoods in his life to know that they were dangerous and if he thought otherwise all he needed to do was check out the local news to remind him. However dangerous the neighborhood, he’d never seen someone being held at gunpoint until tonight. 

 

That sight convinced him that he wasn’t going anywhere until his two weeks had been fulfilled or he would suffer that same fate as Chad and that meant dead. His best way was to be what Jensen needed, and that was a fucktoy. 

The man was handsome and Jared’s sure that he’d had his share of lovers so it wouldn’t be unpleasant unless the man was kinkier than he looked. 

Giving another glance outside, Jared saw that the man was gone so he quickly picked up his bag and ran downstairs before they shot someone. He was sure that Jensen wasn’t aware that he’d seen what happened, but even if the man had, he wasn’t sure if he would have offered comfort or an explanation. After all, he was willing to kill Chad over drugs, would he be willing to kill him for seeing something that he shouldn’t have seen?

Out of self-preservation, Jared remained quiet until they arrived at Jensen's home.

Once they arrived at the house, the dark-haired man who’d been holding the gun followed them inside while the blonde driver parked the SUV.

He hadn’t planned on saying anything then, but he was blown away by the apartment, or rather penthouse. It wasn’t some sleek glass and chrome monstrosity, but neither was it an old-fashioned home with plaid sofas and smelled like a frat house.

The house was a mixture of art deco and modern furniture, and it worked.

“I. I like the furniture, the Art Deco is cool,” Jared tried to connect with the man he was going to have sex with very soon, judging by the bulge in the man’s pants.

The comment earned him a smile. “You know about Art Deco?” Jensen asked raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Blushing, Jared shrugged his shoulders and explained, “I took an art history class and learned about it.”

This conversation must be the weirdest Jared’s ever had before having sex. Of course, Jared’s never offered sex in exchange for someone's life before either, so it was only to be expected.

Jensen didn’t answer, he just smiled.

“Follow me,” Jensen told him and turned and walked down a hall Jared assumed to lead to the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom, Jensen pointed to a chair in the corner and told him, “place your bag on a chair, and you can shower.”

He was offended and was going to tell the man that he’d had a shower before dinner, but the expression on the man’s face told Jared that it was in his best interest not to argue. Instead, he meekly turned towards the door to clean himself for Jensen.

“Um, towels?” 

“Of course,” Jensen said and moved around Jared. In the ensuing bathroom, he showed Jared everything he needed including a robe.

After the shower, Jared donned the robe and walked into the bedroom expecting to find Jensen naked and ready to attack, but he was still in his street clothes. Jared wasn’t a slut by any means, but he’d had enough lovers to know what he was doing but this good-looking man made him nervous and tongue tied as though this was his first time.

It wasn’t as though he wasn’t attracted to the man because, fuck, those lips alone made him hard, it was just he didn’t know what was being expected of him. While Jensen studied him, Jared stood in the middle of the room wondering if he should make the first move.

“You’re not a virgin, are you?” Jensen asked as he stepped up to Jared.

He wanted to lie, to say yes, this was his first time and he needed to be gentle, but once Jensen was buried inside of him he’d know better. It wasn’t that Jared was sloppy loose or anything, but he wasn’t virgin tight either, so he shook his head no.

“Good,” Jensen smiled as he reached forward and untied the belt of the plush robe Jared had used to hide his nakedness. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Once his nudity was exposed to Jensen’s lust blown green eyes, the older man reached forward and placed his finger at the base of his throat and traced the natural line to the top of Jared’s cock and took it in his hand and began stroking. 

It felt amazing, and all Jared could do was tilt his head back, close his eyes and give into the pleasure, but Jensen wasn’t happy with that.

“Open your eyes,” Jensen ordered as he stopped his hand forcing Jared to open his eyes to see why his lover had stopped. “I want you to see who you’re fucking, no trips into your head to trick yourself into believing that you’re doing this for Chad. This cock isn’t hard because you're noble, it’s hard because you want me to throw you on the bed and fuck you senseless.” 

Jared opened his eyes and all he could do was beg, “please,” and was grateful when the hand began to move again. 

Even though Jensen’s hand was dry, it was soft and firm and was beginning to make Jared lose himself in the pleasure. As he stared in the peridot eyes, Jared realized that it would be so easy to fall for this man and forget that he was here to save his friend's life.

Chad was no longer a part of his thoughts as Jensen slowly worked his cock, making him moan when he flicked a finger over the head and gathered the precome that was oozing from the slit and used it as a lubricant. 

“Please,” Jared begged again. He didn’t know what he was begging for, but his knees were getting weak, and soon he would be held up by his dick. 

Suddenly the hand was gone, and Jared whined and reached to bring it back to his dick. Why had he stopped? He was looking at Jensen as he demanded, surely he wouldn’t leave him like this.  
“Easy, sweetheart,” Jensen husked, “I need to get undressed, so why don’t you wait for me on the bed.”

Jared scrambled away from Jensen and propped himself on the cool sheets and watched as Jensen undressed. Going to strip clubs hadn’t been his thing because he didn’t want to watch what he couldn’t have. However, watching Jensen as he removed each piece of his expensive clothing made him understand the allure. 

The shirt came off first, and when the creamy pale skin came into view, Jared sucked in his breath and drew his hands into fists to stop from reaching out and running his fingers over the washboard abs. As he was drooling over the flesh Jensen had exposed, the older man toed off his red bottom shoes and stepped out of his pants.

“Mmm,” Jared moaned as he licked his lips at the sight of the outline of Jensen’s hard dick. As thick fingers hooked inside the black boxer briefs, Jared felt his cock twitch in anticipation of being filled with the monster that sprang from its cloth prison.

Once he was free of his clothes, Jensen stalked towards the bed and situated himself between Jared’s legs. When Jensen leaned forward, Jared canted his hips to meet him, but instead of rubbing against Jared, Jensen reached forward to retrieve something from the pillow behind Jared’s head. 

He had grabbed the lube and condoms he’d stashed there presumably while Jared was in the shower. That’s what Jared was going with because he hated the thought that Jensen was so active that he was always prepared.

The thought of him with someone else left an acrid taste in Jared’s mouth. It was as though he was jealous of a man who was essentially a two-week booty call. 

Hearing the foil wrapper crinkle as Jensen put it in his mouth to tear it open, Jared unconsciously reached for it and asked, “May I put it on?”

He’s not sure what made him ask, but he suspected it had everything to do with the fact that he wanted to put his hands on that pretty cock. Jensen smiled and removed the prophylactic and placed it his Jared’s hand. 

With trembling fingers, Jared placed the condom on the bulbous head and began to roll it out. With each movement, he felt it twitch and jerk in his hand and hurried because he couldn’t wait to feel this inside him. He then reached to cup Jensen’s full balls, but a hand reached out and pulled it away.

Jensen said in a husky voice, “Stop! I want to come inside you, so let’s get you ready.” 

Without warning, he flipped Jared over on his stomach, and he heard the snick of the lid and soon felt the cool lubricant as Jensen’s thick finger entered him. It had been a while since he’d last been with someone, so the finger felt a little intrusive, but by the time the third finger was added and stretching him, grazing his prostate, he was a blubbering mess.  
This time when Jensen turned him over, it was with more care even with Jared’s unfocused lust filled eyes, he could see that his lover was just as aroused. As the head of Jensen’s cock slide inside him, Jared noticed that his eyes seem to be the only thing to give away what Jensen was feeling.

As Jensen pounded into Jared’s body he looked cool and detached, and Jared wanted to change that, so he wrapped his legs around Jensen’s waist and pulled him close and joined their mouths and ran his hand through the perfectly coifed hair. 

That seemed to break something lose inside Jensen; suddenly his hips were moving faster and hitting Jared’s prostate with each stroke, and he was moaning as much as Jared,  
“Sogoodsogoodsogood,” Jensen muttered as he fucked Jared into the mattress. 

Jared felt his balls tighten and he knew he was close, and as he tightened around Jensen, the older man’s hand reached between them and stroked Jared to completion with Jensen following a few strokes later.

As Jensen tried to catch his breath while now laying next to Jared, the young man took in Jensen’s disheveled look and felt proud because he was sure that he’d done something no one else had accomplished; he made Jensen Ackles lose control. 

 

Jared was still asleep when Jensen rolled out of bed early the next morning. He had a business meeting that he had to deal with, but he loathed having to leave the bed and Jared. He glanced at himself in the mirror and was shocked by the sight that greeted him.

His hair was standing on end; his lips were kiss swollen, and his cheeks flushed from exertion. As he touched his mouth, he tried to remember the last time someone made a mess of him and he couldn’t. The scary thing was he liked the way Jared made him feel.

There was no way Jared was leaving him. 

With that thought, he left to make his rounds for the day and when he stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby, Christian was waiting for him at the front door as was Misha.  
Before he climbed into the car he instructed Misha; “You’ll stay with Jared today, take him shopping and buy something suitable for someone who’s my companion. Have him dressed accordingly and bring him to meet me for lunch around one at Rosenbaum’s. Charter Street, Christian.” 

The car was quiet as Christian guided it towards their destination, however, when he caught a glimpse of Christian’s bloodshot eyes, Jensen smiled and teased smiling at the memory of being buried inside Jared, “Long night?” 

“I could ask you the same,” Christian teased back.

Because Christian was a skillful driver and knew the roads, the drive to Charter Street didn’t take long and for that Jensen was thankful. Even though the place didn’t reek of sex like some of the other houses he ran, the knowledge that there was sex on the premise added to the buzz that was going through his body after a night with Jared, had him on edge.  
Jared was the reason he was here, or rather Chad was.

He was aware of Christians tastes and Chad hit all his buttons. He’d been able to feel the want from his friend the moment he saw the blonde, but since this was business he couldn’t pursue, but he could break him in.

He bypassed the small office there and went to the room that had been assigned to Chad. The boy seemed no worse for the wear, but he wasn’t concerned about his mental wellbeing, well maybe a little. He needed to make sure that the boy was going to be able to keep his wits about him and if he couldn’t, well, then for a price, he had something to help him through it.

Chad stood at the window, pale and shaking in grey boxer briefs that made his skin looked washed out. When he turned to see, who entered the room, the wide-eyed, scared look eased a little, and Jensen guessed that even though he wasn’t happy to see Jensen, he was relieved to see that it wasn’t Christian.

“You gotta get me out of here,” was Chad’s greeting when Jensen entered the room, “I know I owe you, but please get me out of here.”

Jensen didn’t answer, he just stared at the young man and became angry. There was evidence of Christian on his body. There was the bite mark on his chest, a bruise on his neck and fingerprints around his neck. He had plans to offer the young man up today, but he couldn’t offer damaged goods.

He’d have a word with Christian.

“What seems to be the problem?” He asked knowing what the boy was going to say, so he walked over to a chair in the corner and sat down.

“I’m not gay,” he confided to Jensen as though he wasn’t already aware of that information.

“And what do you propose I do with you?” Jensen asked with an amused smile, “because despite how progressive they are, women don’t usually visit whorehouses.”  
Swallowing hard, Chad said, “I can be a runner, or do drop offs, anything but this. Please.”

“Now I can see why Christian wanted you, you beg so prettily, but do you honestly think that I would trust you with product or money? Let’s get real. For what you owe me, you’ll have a year on your back taking all cock that walks through that door.”

“Please,” he begged again.

“It’s nice here Chad, you’ll get free meals, and a clean place to repay what you stole, but if that’s not good enough for you, I can put you on the streets where the clientele isn’t so… kind. It’s your choice Chad.”

He didn’t vocalize his answer; he just nodded his head, and Jensen didn’t like the passive response. Jumping up from the chair, he walked over to the young man and grabbed him by the chin, “You could open your mouth and ask for the drugs you stole, so Chad you will verbalize your answer to me.”

“I’ll stay here,” Chad whispered.

“Good boy,” Jensen smiled and left the young man alone with his misery.

“I have him booked for the rest of the month,” Christian told Jensen before he could say anything about the marks.

“If you continue to mark him, you will continue to book him at a price Sam sets,” Jensen told him before walking to the office to have his weekly meeting with Samantha Ferris to go over the books.

 

The rest of his morning passed to slowly, he was talking about drugs, rivals, and money when all he wanted was to go back home and bury himself in Jared’s tight body. 

He couldn’t stomach another diner, so he chose an upscale steakhouse as a compromise to the cheap foods that Jared liked and the fine dining he preferred. When Misha escorted Jared into the restaurant, Jensen fell for the boy all over again.

He was wearing fitted dark designer jeans with a pink button-down and a dark blue blazer. His hair had been trimmed to frame his face instead of falling into his eyes. He looked so good Jensen wanted to bend him over the table and stake his claim in from of everyone, but instead he smiled and adjusted his cock that was now straining against the zipper.

Despite the lust setting him on fire, when Jared sat across from him, Jensen said, “You look nice.”

When Jared blushed at the compliment, Jensen decided that even if it was to tell him that he liked the way he breathed, he was going to shower that boy with compliments to get that reaction. 

“Thank you, but if you keep feeding me like this, you’ll have wasted your money because I’ll get fat. If that happens, then you’ll have to buy more clothes and not want me any longer.”  
“I don’t think they’ll ever be a time that I don’t want you, Jared,” Jensen murmured, “you’ll always be gorgeous to me.”

A slight nod from Jensen bought the waiter to the table to take their orders, and Jensen watched as Jared studied the menu. He could tell the man was struggling with the choices and it was sweet to watch. Other than Christian and those in his inner circle, Jensen can’t remember the last time someone put that much consideration into his feelings.

“There are no prices, and I don’t want to break you,” Jared told him. He then wrinkled his nose and said, “Oh my God, I have the girls’ menu, I’m not a girl!”

Clearing his throat, Jensen husked, “Order what you want, I assure you I can afford it. And, no, you’re definitely not a girl and my vivid memory of last night reminds me that you’re not female, but you are my date.”

There was a struggle on Jared’s face telling Jensen that he wasn’t sure that he should obey Jensen’s wish, so he decided to make it easier for his date. Keeping in mind Jared’s choices at the diner, Jensen ordered their food and kept it simple with a meal Jared wouldn’t have trouble eating, steak and potatoes. 

“So how was your morning with Misha?” Jensen asked as he sipped the wine the waiter suggested, “did you find what you needed?”

“Yeah,” Jared sighed. “This is only for two weeks, yet you’ve spent more on me today than I made last year.

“Don’t read more into the situation than there is,” Jensen warned, “The clothes you had would not be suitable for our outings. I was simply protecting my image; besides, you look almost as good in them as you do naked.”

There was that blush again. 

The beautiful thing about it was that Jensen knew the blush covered his boy’s entire body. To stop himself from jumping over the table and taking him right there, he took another sip of wine hoping to swallow some of the lust that was taking over. Of course, it didn’t help that he saw the same lust reflected in Jared’s ever changing eyes.

This meal was different than the previous meal because there wasn’t the tension of the unknown. There was tension, but it was more delicious because both men knew what the outcome of the evening was going to be. Because Jensen did know what to expect making the anticipation delicious, the older man forced the lust down and talked to Jared.

“So how did you end up working in the midway of a carnival,” he asked Jared. When he was younger and he and had his first real money to spend, he and Chris would go to the mall, and he would stare at the pretty boys folding shirts in one of his favorite stores. Jared reminded him of those boys, not the hardened workers at a carnival.

“Survival,” Jared bit out, “how does someone like you end up a crime boss?”

“Survival,” Jensen responded.

Once he realized that his comment placed him in danger, Jared’s eyes stretched owlishly large, and he stuttered, “I. I didn’t mean…” 

“Yes you did,” Jensen corrected him. Jared was going to say something else, but Jensen cut him off, “stop while you’re ahead, Jared. You’re in a position that I don’t offer most people, hell I don’t offer anyone, but if you keep using that smart-ass mouth, I’ll send you to one of my whore houses and be done with you.”

“You would whore me out?” Jared whispered in disbelief.

“I would want to, but I’d slit the throat of the first son of a bitch who tried to touch you, so use that pretty mouth just for sucking my cock, and we’ll get along fine.”

Jared was quiet for the rest of their lunch, and that’s not what Jensen wanted, but he wasn’t going to apologize. Jared needed to learn his place and Jensen enjoyed the thought of putting him there, but that would have to wait. Once lunch was over, Jensen left with Christian and Jared with Misha back to the apartment.

The conversation at lunch angered Jensen, who the fuck did Jared think he was or did he not realize who Jensen was. As he thought about it, it seemed that Jared did know who Jensen was, but he was also aware that Jensen wanted him so badly that he would take the sass and the only punishment was a good fucking.

Business interrupted his plans when Sam called him because there was an issue she wasn’t sure if it sat well with Jensen and she wanted to clear it with Jensen. He understood her hesitation with whatever was bothering her, because even though she saw herself as Jensen’s surrogate mother if she dicked around with his books he would become an orphan because he wouldn’t hesitate to kill her.

It turned out her problem was with Christian’s obsession with Chad. While it wasn’t unusual for one of his men to break in a new worker, Christian was booking all of Chads time and she wanted to clear this with Jensen.

“Seems Christian’s in love,” Jensen chuckled. “but Chad owes me so he must work it off with his ass, so if Christian is willing to buy Chad’s contract, then let him, but you set the price.” 

After his meeting with Sam, and learning that Christian was still the only client Chad had entertained, and he needed to put a stop to that. If all Christian wanted was a fuck, then this wouldn’t bode well for Chad. Jensen was worried that when the blonde had to take his first real client, he was going to freak out and that could cost him business.

Discussing Christian’s obsession with Chad was not a conversation he would have in front of Sam. He trusted the woman, but Christian was family and he would take care of this problem in private. As he slid into the back seat of the SUV, there were two large bundles of cash on the seat.

“I saw the books, this is the balance of Chad’s contract,” Christian informed him letting Jensen know that he’d anticipated the conversation.

“He’s not gay Christian, when you tell him that you’ve paid his contract he’ll leave,” Jensen informed him as he placed his hand on the money.

“Who said I’m going to tell him?” Christian asked before pulling away from the curb.

All Jensen could do was smile, it seemed that Christian had found someone he wanted to keep as well. Watching Christian navigate his way around Chad was going to be interesting.

 

Jared walked into the apartment and let out a shaky breath. He’d half expected Misha to take him to one of Jensen’s whore houses and breathed a sigh of relief when he stepped inside the apartment. Even when he went to the bedroom he shared with a man he’d met the day before; he still wasn’t sure what Jensen had planned for him.

His instinct was to run, but he knew that would be worse. Even if they couldn’t find him, they still could take out their anger on Chad and Jared knew that he couldn’t live with himself if Chad died because of him.

What the fuck was he supposed to do? He hadn’t felt this shitty since his parents kicked him out of the house because he told them he was gay. He’d been a meal away from working the streets Jensen threatened to make him work on, but he’d been lucky.  
He found Chad.

Together they’d worked dead end jobs hoping that they could have made it on their own. They were doing well until one of Chad’s girlfriends introduced him to heroin and set him on a path that led straight to Jensen fucking Ackles. 

Everyone on the streets knew who Ackles was; he was a baby-faced killer who had old timers like Mark Pellegrino on the west side and the Brit Mark Sheppard on the east side shaking in their thousand dollar boots. They should because Jensen came in and took territory that belonged to them and was scrambling to get it back.

It seemed the more they challenged him, the more territory he took and it was just because they pissed him off. His people were loyal to him and when he stole members of both older men's crews they were loyal as well. Where Pellegrino and Sheppard’s men changed often, Ackles had almost the same crew since the day he came on the scene.

Despite knowing what he knew about Jensen, he wanted him. He’s been walking around half hard since he met the man and that was true the night he watched Misha hold a gun to a rival’s head. If he knew what Jensen did and who he was and still wanted him, what did that say about him?

Self-analyzing didn’t matter; he wanted to make sure that Jensen wasn’t mad at him and when he came to the apartment, he would take him with the same passion as he had last night.  
There wasn’t much to do in the apartment, well he wasn’t sure if there was, Jared was just too scared to touch anything to find out. After his shopping spree with Misha, the bodyguard took his duffel and threw it in a closet, so Jared fished it out and retrieved his small tablet.

The tablet was a big purchase for him, and he’d saved to purchase it at the local pawn shop; it's not a named brand, and it couldn’t do half of what he wanted, but it was all he could afford, and it would have to do for now. 

He clicked on apps that pre-Jensen would hold his attention, but tonight he worried about Jensen’s anger, and he wanted to call Chad to see if his friend was doing okay, but he was scared to do that as well.

Would Chad even be able to talk to him?

After placing his bag back into the closet, Jared fished his phone from his pocket and scrolled through until he found Chad’s number. As it rang he compared it to the smart phone Jensen carried and sighed. He had some access to the internet, but he had to be careful with his data.

“Chad, this is Jared, call me when you get this message,” he gave a deep sigh before continuing, “I need to know that you’re okay.”  
He had so much to say, but he kept the message short for fear that Chad would somehow be punished for trying to make contact. Jensen never said that he couldn’t, but he also hadn't said that he could either.

Because he was scared to touch anything, nor was there a television, Jared spent the rest of the day on the tablet and checking his phone making sure that he hadn’t missed a call from Chad. Or Jensen. 

He wasn’t sure what kind of hours Jensen kept, but he had to come home so Jared went to the kitchen to see what it offered. He’d often heard his mother tell his sister that the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach so he searched the refrigerator to decide what to prepare for dinner.

It wouldn’t be that high-end shit that looked more like art than food, but it would be filling. He was surprised that there was actual food in the freezer and took out a chicken to defrost. He made mouth-watering fried chicken; he just hoped Jensen would eat it.

They were going to need more than chicken, but there wasn’t a lot to choose from, but then he remembered, Misha. Jensen said that if he needed something then tell Misha, so he wrote a grocery list and gave it to the blue-eyed goon and waited to see what would happen.

Misha never left his post, yet thirty minutes later he entered the kitchen with everything Jared had written on the list.

With dinner decided he went back to the bedroom and fiddled around with his tablet until he fell asleep.

“If you were naked, this would be the best thing I’ve ever come home to,” a husky voice woke him.

 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Jared teased, “If I’d have known what time you were coming home, then I would have accommodated your wish.” 

Once the sleep cleared from his head, Jared realized what he said to Jensen and began to blush with shame. He wished that he could stop blushing around the man because it made him feel like a little kid. Jensen already felt the need to dress him, maybe he did feel Jared was a child, but he hoped Jensen didn't stare at children the way he was staring at him right now.

Jared stood and mirrored Jensen and began to strip. They stared into one another’s eyes, neither wanting to break the connection. Once he was naked Jared climbed onto the bed and never breaking eye contact with Jensen, Jared slowly began stroking his cock, watching as Jensen stalked towards the bed to join him.

“You’re going to learn that it’s my job to touch your cock,” Jensen told him as he smacked his hands away from his dick and ran his finger past Jared’s ball and stopped at his hole. “If you wanted to be ready for me then you should have fingered yourself open.”  
Shifting his hips forward, Jared smiled and whispered, “I can still do that.” 

Jared reached under the pillow and retrieved the bottle of astroglide Jensen had placed there last night, or rather early this morning. Placing a pillow under his lower back, Jared spread his legs liberally coated his fingers and stared at Jensen as he eased one finger inside. 

He attempted to remain as detached as Jensen, but when he added a second finger, and he grazed his prostate, he let out a loud moan and closed his eyes as the pleasure washed over his body. He tried to focus on the fact that Jensen was watching him, but there was no way he could focus on both, so he concentrated on fucking himself on his fingers. 

It was Jensen who moaned when Jared added a third finger.

“Please tell me you’re ready for me, Jared.” Jensen pleaded. “I’m not going to last much longer If you keep that up.”

“Can’t have that,” Jared teased as pulled the fingers out of his body and spread his legs wider in a welcoming pose.

Jensen crawled into the space Jared provided for him and hissed when their cocks made contact, and Jared was so close to coming that he had to wrap his had around the base before he ended things. Somehow Jensen had gotten a condom and placed it on his cock, but Jared was so busy trying to keep from coming that he missed Jensen putting it on. Soon Jensen was moving that hand and lining up at his entrance and pushed forward. 

When he was fully seated, he leaned forward and kissed Jared slow and deep. If he weren't here to save his friends life, Jared would have sworn the kiss meant something. Jared was trying to treat this as a series of one night stands, but he couldn’t keep himself detached if Jensen kept doing this.

If Jensen had been the asshole Jared thought him to be then he wouldn’t be lying here begging for Jensen to fuck him. Be he was. Even as they kissed, he knew that it was to make him relaxed and let his body get used to the invasion.

Breaking off the kiss, Jared begged, “please move.” And oh, God when he did.

The drag of his cock left tendrils of pleasure that went from his hole to his spine, and went straight to Jared’s fucking heart. 

Jared could feel himself getting closer to orgasm, so he reached between their bodies to end his torture, but Jensen grabbed his hands and pinned then above Jared’s hands, “Un uh, coming off my cock tonight, sweetheart.”

“I -please Jensen it won’t take much,” he pleaded. “Just let me…” He needed to come, and now the asshole wouldn’t let him.

“I know it won’t take much,” Jensen smiled as he looked down on Jared before he began to pound Jared’s ass, “I can feel you squeezing my dick, so I know that you can come Jared; you’re so close already. Come for me. Please.”

Squeezing his eyes closed, Jared obeyed the command and came so hard he almost blacked out. The orgasm Jensen wrung from his body was better than the first time. If Jensen’s performance improved, then he was going to die coming, but even with that knowledge Jared still wouldn’t give this up. Well in two weeks he’d have to, but he couldn’t hang around a known criminal just because the dick was good.

As his body worked through the aftershocks it clamped tight and tighter on Jensen’s dick and Jared watched and the man came undone on top of him. If this were going to be permanent, Jared would love to feel Jensen come inside him, take him raw, but that would never happen.  
Jensen had houses full of whores, men and women to give him what he wanted; Jared was just dreaming about something that would never come to fruition. 

“Worked up an appetite tonight,” Jensen teased as he came down from his orgasmic high, “Let’s order dinner.”

At first, he was going to let Jensen order something form one of the many menus’ he produced from his desk, but then Jared stepped up. He wanted to eat something simple and didn’t cost more than his rent.

“I had Misha pick up some things from the store,” Jared shrugged hoping Jensen would think that this didn’t mean as much as it did to him, “I thought that I would make dinner for us.” 

“You want to cook for me?” Jensen asked shocked.

“Yes, it’s nothing fancy, just mashed potatoes, fried chicken and green beans.”

His menu was simple, noting like the Foie gras Jensen ate while Jared wolfed down a steak. He’d had to teach Jared the fancy word for duck liver, so he hoped he liked what he prepared. 

 

Jensen shook his head in disbelief and began to help Jared prepare their dinner. Despite the high-end food he ate, he appreciated a good home-cooked meal, and this was one of his favorites. His grandmother used to cook fried chicken every Sunday, and the family would gather at her house after church for dinner.

That was before his mother discovered that he was gay and not only could she not pray it away, but he didn’t want her to try. He liked boys, the way they felt hard and unyielding. He didn’t have anything against girls; he just preferred boys and this one he was going to do his damnedest to keep.  
“So what do you need me to do?”

That simple question earned him a smile that went right to Jensen’s heart, and that scared him a little, okay a lot, and nothing scared Jensen fucking Ackles. He was used to boys smiles making his dick hard but when did they start making his heart ache? The answer was simple, Jared. 

Not wanted to delve into his feelings while frying chicken, Jensen rolled up the sleeves of his Versace shirt and began learning how to fry chicken. Once he left the outside world outside, he had fun. Sense memories came back as he peeled potatoes and cleaned green beans.

If Jared decided to stay, Jensen would treat him to a different version of this meal; his favorite French restaurant would serve haricot verts, and maybe purple fingerling potatoes and well, fried chicken but only as a trained chef could prepare.

“Pay attention, Jensen,” Jared chastised him. “The only flesh I want cooking is the chickens.” 

Cooking with Jared was the most fun Jensen had had in a long time that didn’t involve violence. Smashing in the face of someone who’d double crossed you was fun, it was a different kind of fun, but it was fun, but unlike what he was experiencing with Jared.  
Jared made him do something he thought that he’d forgotten, how to smile.

It was a genuine, I’m having fun smile, not I’m going to kill you and enjoy it smile. Both were enjoyable, but the former came with the promise of fucking Jared afterward making it much more enjoyable.

The chicken was delicious. Jensen couldn’t believe that he had helped prepare the dinner, and the sweet tea to wash it down was another of his favorite leftovers from Sunday dinners with grandma. 

The rest of the week was the same, after taking care of business, he and Jared would cook dinner and lock themselves away for the rest of the night fucking. Nothing felt better than being buried balls deep inside Jared and each time he knew that there was no way he was going to let him go.

Sunday, Jensen did something he’d never done before, let Christian take care of his business with Misha along for backup. He spent the morning with Jared learning to make French toast of all things, and when he completed a batch, he gave Jared blow job in celebration.

As it turned out, Jared was sweeter than the maple syrup they used on the French toast.  
“If that’s what I get for French toast, then when we cook the spaghetti and meatballs tonight, you get to play with mine.”

Jensen grinned and pulled the young man closer. As he parted his lips and invaded his mouth, he wondered if this was how love felt. His grandmother was the last time anyone openly showed him love, but it wasn’t the same as what he was feeling with Jared.

Nana Ackles made him feel warm and protected, but Jared? Jared made him feel as though he was ten feet tall and indestructible and God help anyone who tried to come between them and that included Jared.

The thought if losing the young man with the sweet cotton candy pink lips made him want him. Food forgotten, he ordered, “bedroom now!” When Jared ran to the bedroom unbuckling his pants along the way, Jensen smiled and followed suit.

Their coming together was rough Jensen attacked Jared’s mouth as though he was going to disappear any moment, but what turned him on was Jared was returning the kiss in the same manner, hungry and rough. He was grinding their cocks together in such a delicious manner that if Jensen didn’t put an end to it, they both would be coming soon. 

It was hard, but Jensen managed to put a stop to that sweet friction, “Wait, Jared, let me...” Jared cut him off with another thrust of his hips and Jensen didn’t have the strength to stop him. Since there was no way he was going to stop, Jensen placed a hand between them and wrapped it around both of their cocks and stroked them to completion. 

“You do know that as soon as my dick cooperates, I’m going to fuck you silly,” Jensen promised Jared while trying to slow his breathing and his heart rate down. 

“Promises, promises,” Jared teased. “I’ll…” but he tensed up at a knock on the door

Jensen knew there should be no reason for his men to knock on his closed bedroom door unless it was an emergency. Reaching past Jared, he reached under the pillow on his side of the bed and retrieved his Glock 17, released the safety and pointed it towards the door.

He heard Jared gasp at the sight of the weapon, but he’d worry about that later, “Yes,” he answered trying to appear unaffected. Despite his outward calm, he was worried that if this were an enemy, Jared would get caught in the crossfire.

“Jensen, we need to talk,” Misha’s voice came through the door.

The weapon was still trained on Misha, Jensen trusted him, but until he gave him more than ‘we need to talk’ then Jensen wasn’t relaxing. He now had Jared’s life to defend.

“There’s an issue with Pellegrino,” Misha explained his intrusion in his normal economy of words. One day Jensen would like to get him drunk to see if the man would talk then. “He’s taken a couple of our guys and tried to take over some of your territory and a couple of your, um, houses.”

“Where is Pellegrino now?” Jensen asked still pointing the gun at Misha.

“Christian has him in the warehouse waiting for further instructions,” Misha explained not once blinking or appearing nervous that a very large gun was being pointed at him. 

“Is Christian alone?” Jensen asked. He trusted Misha, the man had been with him a while, and 

Christian trusted him enough to move him into the third position, but with Jared in danger, Christian was the only person he trusted in a situation like this.

Never once taking his eyes off Misha, Jensen picked up his cell and called Christian and demanded that he be the one to take Jensen to the warehouse. There were others there to guard their prisoner until Christian came back with Jensen, but it wouldn’t hurt to have his third there.

“We’ll be fine until Christian arrives. I need you to go to the warehouse and guard Pellegrino.”

“Yes sir,” Misha nodded and left the room. 

Once the door closed, Jensen moved to his closet and chose one of his work suits, black slacks, jacket, shirt, and tie. He chose the monochrome ensemble because if there were blood, it wouldn’t be visible to the naked eye and tonight there was going to be blood.  
As he dressed, Jensen glanced towards Jared who was pale with fright, and that made him angry. He traded his body to keep his friend alive, and now he was going to be scared. Well, he’d given him a reason to be afraid.

“Get dressed,” he ordered the young man. Taking Jared with him would kill two birds with one stone, because if Jared was going to stay with him then he needed not just to know what Jensen did, but see it. If he stayed, then he would not have the excuse that he didn’t know what was going on in Jensen’s organization.

As he straightened his tie, he noticed that Jared hadn’t moved, he turned to the boy, and growled, “I said get dressed. Please don’t make me dress you.”

The threat in his voice made Jared jump from the bed and go to his closet, “Choose dark clothes only, nothing light colored.”

When Jared’s hand touched a pink button down, Jensen shook his head, “Now you’re just trying to piss me off, and trust me you won’t like me when I’m pissed off.” 

Less than five minutes later, Jared was dressed in black jeans and a black button down and black Italian leather boots. And picking up the gun, Jensen carefully opened the door and looked around before leading Jared down the hall to the den area.

The buzzing phone in Jensen’s pocket startled Jared and he stepped closer to Jensen, making him feel strong.

“That was Christian, he’s downstairs, let’s go.” 

 

Jared didn’t feel safe until the SUV was pulling away from the high rise, but he thought they were driving into a dangerous situation, so he was too tense to feel relaxed. 

When Misha said a warehouse, Jared pictured one of the buildings with a steel skeleton wrapped with insulation and covered with siding like the one he’d worked in this past summer. The inside should have been clean with a little office for the lazy shift supervisor to watch everyone work while he supposedly completed his paperwork, but he was wrong.

This place was old and dank and cold resembling a set of a bad mafia movie, but this wasn’t a Hollywood set. When they walked into the building, Misha was there with two other men guarding an older man who was tied to a chair in the middle of the large room.

Jared knew Pellegrino by reputation, that he was hard as Jensen and had run his territory with an iron fist for years, but right now Jared didn’t see that. He saw a tired old man being bullied and beaten by someone who should have more respect.

As much as he wanted to he didn’t voice his feelings; just because he was fucking Jensen didn’t mean that he couldn’t replace the old man in the chair.

Once they were standing in front of the man whom Jared assumed was Pellegrino, the young man gasped when he saw the bruises on his face. A quick glance at Misha and the others, Jared noticed that neither their faces nor their knuckles were bruised, but Christian’s face and hands were another story.

His battered hands needed to be cleaned and covered in Neosporin, and his face was turning a myriad of colors from where he’d been hit, but the crazy son of a bitch was smiling like a loon with blood covered teeth, not allowing that split lip to heal. 

“Mark, Mark, Mark,” Jensen tutted when he stopped if front of the man. “wouldn’t this have been easier my way? You should have taken my offer and left when you had the chance, but now I have to make an example of you.”

“Fuck you, Ackles,” Pellegrino spat. “You can kill me, but at least I’ll die knowing that the next time you fuck your boy, you’ll know that I’d had him too. An ass that sweet I understand why instead of putting him on the streets, you tucked him away on Charter Street.”

“Ahh, so that explains Christian’s new look,” Jensen frowned. “Since it was his boy you violated, I’ll let him have the pleasure while my boy - whose ass is sweet - and I watch.”

As Jensen led him to a small row of chairs Misha had produced from somewhere, Jared was shaking with fear for what he was about to witness. He wondered what would happen if he tried to run, but that idea died a quick death when Christian landed his first blow.

Once upon a long time ago when Jared was still under the impression that he could be anything he wanted, he fancied becoming a doctor. In his studies before the reality of life on the streets hit him, he learned that the human body had 206 bones and tonight he listened as Christian broke at least half of Mark Pellegrino’s.

It was a painful thing to watch, but whenever he tried to turn away, Jensen took him by his chin and forced him to watch.

“If you fucking turn away again, I’ll make you participate,” Jensen threatened.

Except it wasn’t a threat, Jared was sure that was a promise, so Jared watched as Christian used his hands and whatever blunt object that someone had made available to inflict pain on the man. At this point, Pellegrino was no longer screaming, the sounds he was making were more of a muffled protestation, and now it was Jared who wanted to scream.

The three men were all quiet on the ride back to the apartment, and despite the wildness in his eyes that told Jared, Christian wanted to stay. However, when Jensen told them it was time to leave, Christian left without protest.

He wasn’t sure what the other men were thinking, but he wanted to yell and scream at Jensen for subjecting him to watching a man being murdered, but he had a feeling that Christian still had some aggression he needed to work out and he didn’t want to be the man’s punching bag. Beating the shit out of someone might be every day for them, but for Jared it was the stuff of nightmares, and this was something he couldn’t un-see.

As Jared made his way inside, he noticed that Jensen and Christian were having a deep conversation and from where he stood, it appeared that Jensen was comforting Christian. Why would he offer comfort to someone who’d just beaten a man to death? Did he feel guilty, or did Jensen feel guilty about making his friend kill someone?

Once Jensen joined him it the lobby, they rode upstairs to the penthouse apartment. The entire ride Jared was fuming and now that he knew that Christian was feeling guilt about what he’d been made to do, Jared’s anger felt as though it would blow the top of his head off.

Once the door closed behind him, Jensen headed towards the bedroom as a furious Jared ran after him, “are we not going to discuss what happened tonight?” Jared snapped. “You forced me to watch Christian kill someone, and you act as though it was nothing!”

“Leave it alone, Jared,” Jensen barked as he toed off his shoes, “we’ll discuss this in the morning.”

“Is that what you told Christian as you made him do your dirty work?” Jared mocked his lover. “I know I made you kill someone, but we’ll talk about it in the morning.”

He didn’t even see it coming. One minute he was standing in the middle of the room spitting out accusations to cover up his fear, and the next he was flat on his back on the king-sized bed with Jensen straddling his waist and unbuckling Jared’s jeans. 

“For the record, Christian doesn’t need comforting after taking care of scum like Pellegrino, if he weren't part of my crew he would do it for free, but we’ll discuss that later. You offered yourself to me, and I took you up on the offer, you want to stay so you need to see what it is I do, no pretending that I’m just some nine to fiver with a fantastic salary. If you walk away next week no harm no foul. But while you’re here you will obey me. I told you earlier that you wouldn’t like me when I’m pissed, so now you must pay. Now pull those goddamned jeans off before I cut them off you.”

It didn’t even occur to Jared to argue or disobey Jensen; the hard, green eyes told Jared that he’d gone too far and he was going to pay. 

“I can’t take them off with you on top of me,” Jared whispered. He wanted to obey, but he was scared of Jensen’s reaction. Instead of responding, Jensen rolled of Jared and removed his pants as well and rolled back between Jared’s spread legs he reached under the pillow and Jared was relieved to see lube and not another gun. 

The finesse from earlier was gone, Jensen was angry, and it showed in his movements, he didn’t give Jared a warning as he slipped one finger inside his body, and the second one was just this side of painful. Apparently, two fingers were all the prep Jared was getting because he next heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper and his legs were being pushed forward as Jensen lined up and pushed inside Jared. 

He tried not to enjoy the deep penetration and the roughness of the way Jensen was handling him. Each stroke hit his prostate and had Jared needing to come. He wanted to reach down and stroke himself, but he was afraid of Jensen’s reaction so he prayed that he would come from Jensen fucking him. 

If he didn’t he believed that tonight Jensen wouldn’t let him, but when he felt his balls tighten he knew he was close, but he heard the grunt from Jensen and watched as the beauty face scrunch up as he came. 

Normally Jensen holds off and lets Jared come first, but not tonight, so he was surprised when Jensen reached between them and finished him.  
Once Jensen came down instead of cleaning Jared up as he normally did, he pulled his shirt off and cleaned himself off before turning his back to Jared and falling asleep.

Jensen had Christian kill someone, but he was treating Jared as though he’d fucked up. Dealing with Jensen was going to make for a long week.

The next morning when Jared woke, Jensen was out of bed and dressed in the same monochrome colors as last night. What did that mean? Please no more killing because he wasn’t sure if he could survive another round. After his shower, Jared copied the style of dress because he didn’t want Jensen angrier.

Once he was dressed and joined Jensen for breakfast, the older man barely spared a glance at Jared; he continued to read the newspaper. Not sure how long he had, Jared wolfed down his breakfast just in time for Misha to walk in and announce that Christian had arrived.

When the SUV pulled up to a beautiful house on Charter Street, Jared was surprised, he’d expected to go back to the warehouse to clean up the mess Christian had made last night. Of course, Jensen probably had minions to take care of the mess. Misha had stayed behind so perhaps he had killed Pellegrino.

The interior of the house lived up to the beauty that the exterior promised. It wasn’t gaudy and was decorated with antiques that Jared was sure matched the era in which the house was built. 

Instead of talking to whom ever owned the house, Jensen followed Christian down a hall and stopped at the first closed door to their right where he and Jensen waited outside the room while Christian entered.

“Hey, darlin’ you okay this morning?” Christian asked the occupant of the room in a loving tone he didn't know the bruiser possessed. That thought was gone the moment he heard Chad’s voice answer making him gasp in shock. 

He tried to go inside the room, but Jensen held him back.

“Chris, he…” Chad sobbed.

“Shhh,” Christian consoled him, “I took care of him for you, he won’t be back.”

“Thank you,” Chad told him and then they were quiet, but a moan told Jared that they were kissing.  
Was Chad kissing Christian?

Chad had often teased Jared about how he didn’t understand how he preferred cock over pussy and now he was fucking a man?

“Stay here,” Jensen ordered Jared.

“Good morning Chad,” Jensen greeted the young man, “Christian told me what happened, I’m sorry Pellegrino did this to you, but I promise it’s being handled. I know this is embarrassing, but Christian explained that you had to have… stitches?” 

“Yes,” Jared heard Chad answer, and he wondered what did they do to his friend. He held the anger inside because it would only further humiliate his friend. “I can’t. I can’t service any customers,” Chad whispered.

That’s when he realized what this place was and why Chad was here. Jensen had threatened to whore him out, but he had sold Chad. If that was the case, why was he fucking Jensen because Chad was still paying for what he took? 

Jared had a million questions for Jensen, but he knew that he wasn’t going to get answers until Jensen was ready to give them. He wanted to run into the room and tell Chad that he was sorry that this happened to him, but he didn’t want to end up in a room next to his friend.

“We have him, Chad,” Jensen told his friend, “Christian is making him pay for what he did to you. All you need to worry about is healing. I’m going to let Christian visit with you while I talk to Sam.” 

When Jensen came back into the hall, he didn’t speak; he just gave Jared a little shove towards the front door. Instead of leaving they walked into an office on the other side of the kitchen. When they entered, Jared was somehow surprised that Sam was a woman, and to see that someone had roughed her up enough to leave bruises on her face. 

“Are you okay, Sam?” Jensen asked the older woman with a softness in his voice that surprised Jared. For some reason, he’d expected Jensen to rip the woman a new one. 

“I’m fine, Jensen,” she assured him in a tone that said stop fussing over me.  
Jensen chuckled and asked, “was anyone else hurt, other than you and Chad?”

“No, I tried to stop Pellegrino and his men, hence my new make-up job,” she sarcastically explained, “Pellegrino came here specifically for Chad and was intent on getting the boy. After he had begun questioning me, it was clear that he was under the impression that the boy was yours and wanted to hurt him.” 

Jared gasped at the revelation knowing that the man he’d felt sorry for the night before he now wanted to hurt. He’d like to say that it was because he hurt his friend, but if he were pressed, he would have to admit that it was because the man wanted to hurt him.

His gasp was ignored by Jensen and Samantha as they moved on from discussing the events of the night before to discussing the profits for the week. Jared felt as though Chad being hurt was an annoyance to their profits. Was he going to make his friend work tonight even though he’d just been raped?

As the pair discussed this week's profits, Jared fumed again, but he knew that he had to calm down before he confronted Jensen because he didn't want him to turn on him. Jensen had once threatened to whore him out, and now that he was here it hit him that the threat had been more of a reality than he’d thought. 

“Give Christian twenty more minutes before sending him to the car,” Jensen told Samantha as he walked to the door.

Jared knew that he was supposed to follow the man, but he wanted to stay in the safety of Sam’s office, but looking at the damage done to her face and she was still working without complaint, Jared wasn’t sure if she was the safer option.

Once they were in the privacy of the SUV, Jared still hadn’t found the courage to address the issues that were bothering him so as they sat there waiting for Christian to fuck Chad he bounced his leg as he tried to get a grip on his emotions.

“Either keep that fucking leg still or say what’s on your mind,” Jensen interrupted his thoughts. 

“Or what, you’ll put me in the room next to Chads?” He snapped. “My two weeks was supposed to free Chad. You moved me in and fucked me, yet you make Chad fuck men for money. Please ignore the fact that he was raped last night because beating the fuck out the man who did it wasn’t enough for Chris to get his rocks off!”

“Are you finished?” Jensen sneered. When Jared pursed his lips and gave a slight nod, Jensen continued. “At no time did I swear that I was Mother fucking Teresa. When you’re bargaining that sweet little body of yours, you should listen to the finer details. What you agreed to was me fucking you saved Chad’s life, fucking the men who pay, pays off his debt. And for the record, it’s Christian, not Chris no one knows him well enough to bastardized his name except Chad; and while you’re sitting there judging, know this, Christian is taking care of his boy making sure he’s okay and today that does not include fucking him. He loves the boy enough to pay so that no one else will have him, so pull your head out of your ass and see what the hell’s going on around you or keep your mouth shut.”

“Chad’s not gay,” was all Jared could manage to say. 

“He is for Christian. Because Christian is taking care of him, Chad will be anything Christian wants.”

Jared had no response for that because it was clear from the brief interaction that Chad cared for the vicious man. What had Christian done to make Chad fall in love with him? He had been in that place the same amount of time that Jared has been with Jensen so how did Christian change him from wanting to fuck anything in a skirt to falling for a man in less than two weeks?

He laughed at himself because he had to admit he was falling for Jensen in the short period that he’s been with the man, but he had liked men before he moved into Jensen's place, so Jared had to question the validity of Jensen’s claim.

Was Chad clinging to Christian for protection, because he would need someone looking out for him in a place like that, and Christian seemed more than willing.

Jared gathered his thoughts, and he wondered if he could take some of Chad's sentence because it wasn’t as though he didn’t like what Jensen did to him. Even today when Jensen was angry with him, he loved being manhandled. 

Even though Christian knew the arrangement between him and Jensen, Jared decided he would wait until they were alone before he broached the subject with Jensen. He not only wanted to be alone with Jensen, but he also wanted to give his temper time to cool down because if 

Jensen decided to put him in a room next to Chad’s, there would be no turning back. The man wouldn’t change his mind on principle, so Jared had to be careful; he couldn’t do anything for a Chad if he were in the room next to him.

Keeping his temper in check was hard to do when the first, second and third stops were to houses like the one on Charter Street. The houses were alike in the fact that the people working in them had beds and someone running the place, but by the third house, Jared realized that the quality of the houses dwindled and the person running the house became less of a manager, or caretaker and just a guard to keep them from leaving.

After the third house, things became worse.

There were no more houses, just young people standing on street corners taking chances with their lives by either getting into cars with strangers or selling drugs. Sometimes both.  
After the last pickup of very large sums of cash, Jared though that they were heading back to the penthouse and that made him happy because he needed a bath to wash off the dirt that he’d been exposed to today, but instead Christian pulled up to the warehouse from last night.  
He didn’t want to see anyone else get brutalized, but he noticed Jensen gathering the large sums of money he’d collected today to carry inside.

Once inside the cash was handed over to Misha before Jared followed Jensen into the large empty room where Pellegrino was still sitting tied to the chair. Whereas last night he was tied to hold him there, today he was tied to keep his body upright.

Pellegrino’s pain didn’t bother Jared today, when he walked towards the man, the pain in Chad’s voice was the only hurt that concerned him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Christian reach for him, but Jensen held his friend back and watched as Jared’s hands connected with swollen flesh and broken bones.

The incapacitated man didn’t scream as he had last night when Christian had begun the beating but his moans of pain were enough to satisfy Jared’s need for revenge. 

Jared expected Jensen to stop him, but he realized that Jensen knew that he needed to get this rage and frustration out if his system and beating the shit out of Pellegrino was the way to ease the pain. That night when they returned to the penthouse, it was Jared who attacked Jensen; as soon as they entered the apartment, Jared was on his knees mouthing along Jensen’s hard cock stopping when the older man warned he was about to come. 

Tonight Jared wanted-no, needed Jensen to fuck him into the mattress to burn off the energy he couldn’t seem to expel. Easing the large cock from his mouth, Jared stood up and began to undress as he walked towards the bedroom, smiling as Jensen followed undressing as well.  
Not bothering to pull the bed covers back, Jared pushed Jensen onto the bed on his back and reached for the condom and lube. He gave the condom to Jensen and began to finger himself open.

“Let me see,” Jensen husked and attempted to turn Jared around.

“No, not tonight,” Jared refused the demand and dug his knees into the mattress. “I want you inside me as soon as possible.”

As soon as Jensen had sheathed his dick in the condom, Jared raised himself up and sank until he was fully seated. 

“Move!” Jensen demanded not wanting to give Jared time to adjust.

Shaking his head, Jared smiled and teased, “un uh, tonight I’m in charge, and we go at my pace.”

Another night and Jared would have teased Jensen, but tonight he needed to fuck away from the anger of the day, and he began to move. At first, the movements were tentative because this position was new to him, but then he let the pleasure and the headiness of Jensen taking orders from him take over, and his movements picked up.

Reaching out to flick one of Jensen’s pink nipple drew attention to the blood that was still on his hands and the reason for his anger. Instead of teasing the nipple with his bloody finger,Jared leaned forward and bit the hard bud. When Jensen moaned, then placed his hands on Jared’s head to hold him there, he knew that despite his hard exterior, Jensen needed the release that only a fight or a hard fuck would bring.

He couldn’t help him with the former, but the latter? As Jensen's hard cock slid in and out of him, he thought that anytime Jensen needed to fuck away from the anger and frustration he would be here for him.

Jared kissed his way up from the tortured nipples, until his soft pink lips moved along Jensen’s collar bone up to his Adams's Apple where he nibbled at the organ before moving to the sensitive spot behind his lover’s ear and that simple move drove Jensen to take over.

Placing strong hands on Jared’s hips, in a move that proved that Jensen was stronger than he looked, he flipped them over and began to drive into Jared’s body at a brutal speed.  
Biting back the moans, Jared loved the feeling of Jensen’s cock hammering into his body.

“Let me hear what I’m doing to you. I want you to drown out Pellegrino’s moans with yours,” Jensen demanded. To make sure Jared obeyed his command, not only did Jensen keep up the brutal thrusts and hit his prostate each time. The relentless assault made it difficult for Jared to keep the moans silent.

“Sogoodsogoodsofuckinggood,” Jared chanted with each stroke. 

There was no way this was going to last, his skin was getting hot, his balls were tightening up, and he was squeezing so hard on Jensen’s cock, that he wasn’t sure how the man was still able to continue thrusting, but thank God, he did. 

Soon Jared felt the pleasure zing down his spine and exit through his cock making him see stars as he came, and the wonderful thing was Jensen came seconds afterwards. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Jensen cover them before he tucked Jared under his chin and they drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning things were less tense between them, Jensen smiled to himself and thought a good fucking always relaxes him, and it seemed to have the same effect on Jared because the boy was humming as he dressed.

This morning there was no hesitation in what Jared wore, after a thorough fucking in the shower, the boy went to his closet and dressed in the dark clothing Jensen had ordered him to on Monday. He hadn’t said he would stay, but Jensen was going to treat him as though he would. Picking up his phone, he texted Misha to purchase Jared more clothes and other and a couple of other items before making a trip to round up one of Pellegrino’s captains, Aldis Hodge.

Pellegrino wasn’t how he’d intended to introduce Jared into his world but the fucker made a power play, and he had to be put down. Because Jared had been initiated in blood, this conversation with Aldis would - should be a cake walk, but then people surprised him.

When the police discovered Pellegrino’s body, it wouldn’t be long before there was chaos in his remaining territories and that meant dealing with Morgan. Because he had a jump on the older man, Jensen was meeting with one of Pellegrino’s men to take over the territory before anyone knew what happened.

At their arrival at the warehouse, Jensen could sense Jared’s nervousness, but that was to be expected. He hadn’t killed the man, no Misha did that with a bullet to the brain, but he knew that he’d participated in his demise and he was going to feel guilty about that.

Jensen wasn’t worried, all he would need to do was play the Chad card, and he’s sure that the guilt will dissipate at the remembrance of what the man did to his friend.

When they walked into the warehouse, he could tell that Jared was expecting to see Pellegrino’s battered body in the middle of the room, but his men had taken care of that. 

The faint smell of bleach was still in the air from cleaning up any evidence of the gangster ever having been there. In the place of the body was a young black man roughly around Jensen’s age, flanked by three other men.

“Aldis, you don't trust me, I’m hurt,” Jensen greeted the young man.

“Well, word on the street is that you made my boss disappear,” Aldis shrugged. “Gotta protect me.”

“I just wanted to… talk,” Jensen told him, “to offer you the chance to work for me.”

As the man studied him, Jensen knew that he was searching for tells to see if he was telling the truth, but Jensen knew that his face gave nothing away. He hoped the man made the right choice because if he didn’t then neither he nor his men would leave the warehouse alive.

“Doing what?”  
“Pellegrino was lazy, he let you do all of his work for him, so the people there were more loyal to you than to him. I want you to take over that territory for me with one of my men as your second.” 

Jensen watched as Aldis thought over his offer, but he glanced at Jared in he peripheral vision to make sure his boy wasn’t panicking. He had every right to panic, but he hoped he didn’t because Aldis was an easy solution, but if any of Aldis’ group appeared to be a threat to Jared, then he’d have to find another solution.

“Works for me,” Aldis agreed with an easy smile. “Who is going to be my second?”

“Mike Rosenbaum,” Jensen named one of his men who’d joined him and Chris early in their career. He would keep an eye on Aldis and help the transition to stop any potential turf war. If Jensen already had his people in place, then that will stop Morgan from starting a war.

Once they agreed on Aldis’ position and his share, Jensen had the men escorted from the warehouse.

“Let’s get lunch,” he suggested.

They drove to one of the areas more exclusive restaurants and was seated immediately at the expense of some outraged politician who feathers Jensen had to soothe while Christian took their seats and studied the menus the waiter placed in front of them.

 

Jared watched as Jensen walked over to the politician who according to the local newspapers might be his parties next nominee for president. Jared didn’t know much about politics, but he knew that if the man was dealing with Jensen, then he was dirty.

While Jensen talked to the politician, Jared turned to Christian and asked, “How's Chad?”  
For a moment he thought Christian hadn’t heard him because he never took his eyes off the menu, “He’s okay, working on getting better.”

“May I see him?” Jared asked.

“Why?” Christian asked suddenly no longer interested in the menu. Jared studied the man’s body language; he was stiff and ready to attack, and Jared realized that he cared for Chad. It wasn’t just about sex as he’d thought. “He doesn’t need you judging him.”

“Not gonna judge him,” Jared denied. “we’re practically in the same boat, but I wasn’t hurt, and he was because of me, and I want to make sure that he’s okay, that’s all.”

He wanted Christian to understand that he felt as though he failed his friend and also felt guilty that Chad had to sleep with strange men while Jared was in a penthouse apartment eating food that he couldn’t pronounce in restaurants he couldn’t afford.

“Talk to Jensen, if it’s okay with him, then I’ll run it by Chad, but a word to the wise, don’t try to soften him up with sex because that shot will backfire. If you want something from him, ask because if you don’t, he’ll treat you like the whore you’ll have turned yourself into.”

Lunch was nice and for some reason that surprised Jared. Perhaps it was because Christian never talked, but today he was laughing and joking with Jensen and the situation felt… normal.

After the long emotional day, Jared felt too tired even to offer Jensen a blow job, but he knew he was going to have to whether he wanted to or not because that was why Jensen wanted him. In two more days he’d be able to choose whether or not he wanted to fuck Jensen and the thought of that felt fantastic. 

It would be so much hotter to fuck this man whom he was falling for without the balance of their transaction hanging over his head. 

Instead of going to sleep, Jared walked into the apartment and was stunned by the amount of clothes waiting for him. There were several bags from the expensive men’s clothing store Misha had taken him to last week, and there were also several large bags bearing the name of a local electronic store.

Jared bypassed the clothing for the electronics and found a new laptop, tablet, cell phone and gaming station. There was also a box without a store name, but before he could open it, Jensen picked up the box and placed it on his bedside table. The clothes and the electronics were nice, but he’s sure that he won’t get to take any of the items with him when he leaves in a couple of days.

“Why did he even buy this shit?” Jared mumbled under his breath, “I’ll be gone in a couple of days and besides he doesn’t even have a fucking television.” 

Knowing how neat Jensen was, Jared began to hang the clothes in the closet space designated for him when Jensen stopped him, “Leave it, Alona will put them away for you in the morning.” 

Jared nodded and began to undress. Alona was Jensen’s housekeeper, and he felt guilty about leaving a mess for her, but he was tired, and he didn’t think Jensen would appreciate the insubordination, so he left the bags and clothes where they fell. Once the excitement from the new purchases subsided, the tiredness crept back into his bones, so once he was down to his boxers, he slid in next to Jensen. He was tired, but not sleepy; television would be nice, but there wasn’t one in the penthouse.

He could set up the laptop and catch up on his favorite television shows, but he didn’t want to move or have to find a comfortable position to watch the small screen. Perhaps it was just as well because The Walking Dead would be his comfort when he was back in his shitty apartment.

“Why don’t you have a television?” He mumbled into Jensen’s neck as he curled into his lover's side trying to get comfortable.

Just as he’d found the perfect spot, Jensen pulled away and reached into the nightstand and pulled out the fanciest remote control Jared had ever seen, pushed a few buttons and a large screen television rose up from the foot of the bed.

“I thought you’d found the television; you never said anything,” Jensen said. “Remind me tomorrow to show you the others.”

“Others?” Jared asked. He would say that Jensen's was teasing him if he hadn’t just seen the television come from the foot of the bed.

“I’ll show them to you later, what do you want to watch?” Jensen asked.

It pleased Jared that Jensen asked rather than choosing something for them, because it was a smart television, Jared logged into his Amazon account and they browsed through the listings, “have you watched Game of Thrones?” Jared asked Jensen.

“Never had the time, you?” 

“No, not really,” Jared lied. He was too embarrassed to admit that he never had the extra money to watch the series to catch up, and he didn’t have the money now. Jensen must have known that.

“Pull your information up, and I'll enter my card info,” Jensen told him.

When the opening credits appeared on the screen, Jared settled back into the comfortable spot he been in before Jensen surprised him with the magically hidden television. He'd wanted to see this series for the longest time, and now all he could concentrate on was the man in the bed next to him.

It wasn’t even sexual, okay it was, but because of his tiredness, it wasn’t as overwhelming as it had been this morning. It was nice lying here watching a show that he wouldn’t be able to afford either monetarily or emotionally, so he soaked in the moment.

That's what he did the last two days he had with Jensen, soaked in everything about him. He knew that the man was bad news, but he didn’t care, he realized that he loved this man; loved him enough to overlook the socially unacceptable things he did. 

When the time came and Jensen asked, Jared was going to stay.

But Jensen never asked. He sat in his office and ignored Jared as he packed up his new possessions in the new suitcases that Misha had purchased as well.

“Christian will be here in fifteen minutes,” was Jensen's only acknowledgement to Jared’s leaving.  
The emotionless announcement made Jared want to cry. He would cry later when he was back in his cold, filthy apartment lying in his bed. Alone.

As Misha took his luggage to the SUV, Jared kept waiting for Jensen to stop him, but he never said a word; hell, he never left his office, not even when Misha told him they were leaving.

They had been driving for five minutes before Christian spoke, “If you didn’t want to leave then why did you?”

“What makes you think I wanted to stay?” He asked defiantly. Jensen didn’t want him and he didn’t want Christian telling him that he’d been weak enough to want someone who’d only wanted him for a fuck and not even that in the end. Jensen hadn’t touched him at all today after fucking him all night. “He didn’t ask me to stay.”

“No that was up to you,” Christian shook his head and stared at Jared as though he had a mental deficiency. “Those tears tell me you wanted to stay, but for some stupid reason was waiting for him to ask. He told you if you wanted to stay all YOU had to do was ask, but you never asked and he won’t.”

Fuck! He hadn't even realized that he’d been crying over a man whose pride lets him walk away.

Jared thought about what Christian said. Was the answer that simple? What would happen if he asked Christian to take him back and Jensen turned him away? When the vehicle stopped in front of his building, he didn’t move to go inside. There was nothing there for him except a lonely bed.

All it took was a look into the rear view mirror, and Christian pulled away and drove back to the penthouse. When they pulled up to the entrance, Misha was awaiting there as though he’d never left. Perhaps he had known what Jared hadn’t and waited for him to come to his senses. If he did, he didn’t voice his opinion as he rode with Jared back to the penthouse, back to Jensen.

Misha didn’t get out of the elevator; he let Jared face Jensen alone, but then this was personal, so he was thankful for that. Besides, Jared didn’t want witnesses to his groveling.  
Jensen was facing one of the large windows that over looked the city. The view was one Jared normally found breathtaking but the fear of Jensen not wanting him was the only thing taking his breath away at this moment. 

“You came back,” Jensen said as the doors to the elevator slid closed. 

“I never wanted to leave,” Jared softly said. “I thought that you wanted me gone.”

Jared’s insides began to tremble as Jensen remained silent to his confession. He wished that Jensen would turn and face him, tell him that he was happy he was back, that he never wanted him to leave, but instead he continued to face the windows and remained quiet.

After an uncomfortable silence, Jensen finally spoke, “If you stay it’s under the understanding that you accept what it is that I do; you don’t get the chance to pretend that I’m some respectable business man who works a nine to five and you don’t get to change your mind. Is that understood?”

“Yeah, understood,” Jared confirmed before boldly stating his demands, “but you don’t get to partake in any of the sex you have on tap. It’s you and me. If I know that I’m yours, I’ll be everything that you need.”  
Holding his breath, Jared waited for Jensen to respond to his demand. He wasn’t going to trade his soul for an open relationship.

Slowly, Jensen turned towards Jared and gave him a devastating smile and demanded, “Come show me what you’ll be for me?”

Walking towards his lover, Jared knew that was as close to a yes as he was going to get, so when he reached Jensen, he fell to his knees an unzipped the expensive black pants covering Jensen’s cock. Once he freed the organ, he let it slide into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

The feeling of Jensen in his mouth went to his cock, so he slipped his hand through the zipper of the expensive jeans Jensen had purchased and stroked himself to completion as he choked on Jensen’s dick.

Reaching down to pull Jared to his feet, in a voice that sounded as though he’d been the one to give the blowjob, Jensen said, “let’s take this to the bedroom.”  
Once they were undressed and in the bed, Jared watched as Jensen reached into the night stand, “You’ve recovered that fast?” he half joked.

“Be patient,” Jensen smiled as he retrieved a box from the drawer and Jared recognized it as the box he’d put away the night Jensen had purchased the additional clothes. He’d been curious about it but never asked, but now that it was being presented to him he couldn't wait to open it. Once he tore the lid from the box, he stared at the contents in surprise; it was a gun. 

“Jensen?” 

“This is a Heckler and Koch,” Jensen explained, “it’s a good mid-range gun for beginners, but we're going to the range and let you practice and see how it feels in your hands. If you don’t like it, then we’ll find you something else.”

“You bought me a gun?” Jared asked trying not to be too excited at the implications. As they drifted off to sleep, he thought that Jensen had asked him to stay he just didn’t ask in a language Jared understood. But he was willing to learn to speak Jensen.

He had time.


End file.
